Zahra Bibak (06.02.1392) Mobile assissted language learning
Mobile Assisted Language Learning (MALL) Mobile Assisted Language Learning (MALL) refers to an approach to language learning that is assisted or enhanced through the use of a handheld mobile device. Mobile assisted language learning (MALL) is a subset of both Mobile Learning and Computer Assisted Language Learning (CALL). MALL has evolved to support students’ language learning with the increased use of mobile technologies such as mobile phones (cellphones), MP3 and MP4 players, PDAs and devices such as the iPhone or iPad. With MALL, students can access language learning materials and to communicate with their teachers and peers. Mobile learning is undergoing rapid evolution. Early generations of mobile learning projects tended to propose formally-designed activities, carefully crafted by educators and technologists, and using emerging technologies that were not yet widely accessible or well understood. Current, widespread ownership of mobile and wireless devices means that learners are increasingly in a position to take the lead and engage in activities motivated by their personal needs and circumstances of use, including those arising from greater mobility and travel (Kukulska-Hulme, Traxler & Pettit, 2007; Pettit & Kukulska-Hulme, 2007). As access to wireless networks expands and ownership of devices that can communicate with such networks increases, the use of mobile devices to support language learning becomes ever more common. MALL differs from computer-assisted language learning in its use of personal, portable devices that enable new ways of learning, emphasizing continuity or spontaneity of access and interaction across different contexts of use. According to some researches the application of Mobile technologies can be derived from 2 approaches: ♦'' Content- based approach'' ♦'' Design- based'' approach ♦ Content-based approach concentrate on the development of activities and learning materials. Studies that are related to content development usually focus on more formal contexts that are associated with learning courses rather than independent language learning. This type of approach often employs mobile devices as a means of delivering content to learners. Such approaches support one-way teacher-to-learner communication and use the mobile device to deliver content rather than encouraging learners to communicate with each other or with their tutors. Some studies, however, do promote learner-learner interaction. For example, Dias (2002a, 2002b) set up a web-board accessible by mobile phone for purposes such as providing links to English language learning websites. Accessing the web-board via mobile phone, learners could also interact asynchronously with each other, their teachers and any guest lecturers. ♦ Design- based 'approach deals with design issues and learner needs concentrate on text-based content. They do, however, seem to differ from the content-based approaches already outlined in that their emphasis is less “…on a traditional educational paradigm, where students are provided material by the teacher” (Petersen & Divitini, 2004:172) than on an approach where learners define their own learning and even provide materials to other learners. One of the first projects using mobile phones in language learning was developed by the Stanford Learning Lab, which explored their use in language learning '(Brown, 2001). Specifically, they developed Spanish study programs utilizing both voice and email with mobile phones. These programs included vocabulary practice, quizzes, word and phrase translations, and access to live talking tutors. Their results indicated that mobile phones were effective for quiz delivery if delivered in small chunks; they also indicated that automated voice vocabulary lessons and quizzes had great potential. Their tiny screen sizes were deemed "unsuitable for learning new content but effective for review and practice" (Thornton & Houser, 2002, p. 236). Live tutoring was also effective, but poor audio quality was judged to potentially affect comprehension adversely. Benefits and Challenges Mobile technologies provide many advantages: flexibility, low cost, small size and user-friendliness. Mobile technologies clearly offer numerous practical uses in language learning. In many cases, they are readily available. In Japan, for instance, cell phone ownership has been reported to be nearly universal amongst college-aged individuals (Dias, 2002, Spring; Thornton and Houser, 2005). In a recent study of students in higher education in the United States (Kvavik, 2005), 82% owned cell phones. In the same study, however, less than 12% owned PDAs. Even in cases where they must be acquired, mobile technologies are typically less expensive than standard equipment, such as PCs. The portability of mobile media is another benefit. They can be just as easily utilized outside of the classroom as they can in it; learners can study or practice manageable chunks of information in any place on their own time, thereby taking advantage of their convenience. Ultimately, what these benefits indicate is the potential MALL has in expanding social inclusion in language learning. Notwithstanding its benefits, MALL also posesr elated challenges. For instance, inherent in the portability of mobile media are reduced screen sizes, limited audiovisual quality, virtual keyboarding and one-finger data entry, and limited power. Further, their availability can be limited. Conclusion ' ' Rosell-Aguilar (2007:481) notes that “Having audio or video online is not new, but what is innovative is to provide it as stand-alone items for independent learning delivered direct to your computer or portable media player.” As yet, however, few researchers appear to have considered how to use mobile devices to support a pedagogical approach that is not teacher-led; those devices, such as mobile phones, that might be expected to encourage collaboration, seem to have been employed primarily to support a teacher-learner rather than learner-learner / collaborative approach. Conversely, devices such as digital voice recorders that might appear to be more suited to individual learning activities have been suggested as ideal tools to support collaborative learning. Clearly, the ways in which different mobile technologies can be employed by different pedagogical approaches and in different more or less formal learning contexts requires further investigation. Finally, then, MALL seems to be in its infancy; until relatively recently, MALL activities rather mirrored early CALL activities where electronic quizzes, grammar drills and vocabulary lists dominated. Overall, our survey revealed that although there are currently few reported occurrences of speaking and listening activities employing mobile devices, the range of approaches and learning activities using MALL is developing very quickly, expanding in the space of two or three years from a purely teacher-learner, text based model to one that is beginning to support multimedia, collaborative listening and speaking activities and to allow learners to co-construct knowledge to solve problems and fill information gaps. References: Chinnery, G.M., (2006) Emerging Technologies, Going to the MALL: Mobile Assisted Language Learning Kukulska-Hulme, A. & Shield, L., (2008). An overview of mobile assisted language learning: From content delivery to supported collaboration and interaction. Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Zahra Bibak